


When You're Near (Life Is Better)

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jared Padalecki in Panties, Lace Panties, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: Jensen and Jared both have a surprise for each other for Valentine's Day.





	When You're Near (Life Is Better)

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [non_tiembo_mala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/) ♥

Jared stretches, blinking his eyes open sleepily. The sheets are silky smooth and warm against his naked skin and lazily he rubs his cheek against the pillow under his head. His mind is still all fuzzy from sleep, but he smiles when he remembers where he is—not in his own bed, but in Jensen's hotel room halfway across the city from his place, wrapped in sheets that probably cost as much as his monthly rent.

Jared shifts and yawns, hand blindly reaching behind him. The space next to him is empty. 

With a small frown, Jared rolls onto his back and pushes himself up onto his elbows, looking around the hotel room. Jensen's suitcase is sitting on the floor and there's a towel tossed over a chair, but the man himself is nowhere in sight.

"Jen?" Jared calls out, but he gets no answer. 

He sits all the way up, rubbing the sleep out of the corner of his eyes, and looks for his phone on the nightstand. It's sitting where he left it, but now there's a neatly folded piece of paper under it. Jared pulls it out, a smile already forming on his lips, and unfolds it.

_Jay,_

_I had an important meeting to get to and wanted to let you sleep in a little longer. I arranged breakfast for you, just call down and let them know you're up._

_I should be done with work early and I've got a little surprise for you. I'll pick you up around 5 at your place. Wear something nice! Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart._

_\- Jensen_

Jared reads the note twice before setting it aside, grinning to himself. 

He hadn't really expected anything for Valentine's Day this year. He and Jensen have been dating for a few months, but it's long distance and they only see each other every other week, so Jared has been trying to keep his expectations low. He hadn't even thought Jensen would be in town, but then there'd apparently been some last minute meetings that had required Jensen to fly in yesterday. Jensen called him yesterday morning, letting him know he'd would be around for a few days. But even then Jared hadn't expected to get anything. 

He bought a little something for Jensen that he was going to surprise him with whenever he was in town the next time, but they never talked about Valentine's Day before and he hadn't been sure it was something Jensen cared about. Jared's never given the day much thought himself, at least not since he was a young teenager, and buying something for Jensen had been more of a spur of a moment decision.

And really, if you'd asked Jared yesterday, he would have said Valentine's Day was pretty low on the list of things that mattered to him. Now though, knowing Jensen has planned something, Jared feels a flicker of excitement in the pit of his stomach. 

He slips out from under the duvet and there's a spring in his step as he heads for the bathroom.

*

"I tried calling you last night," Matt says, sprawling out in the chair across from the desk in Jared and Gen's small office. 

Genevieve drags her own chair across the room sit down next to him, a brown paper bag clutched in her hand. 

"Sorry. Jensen flew into town for work yesterday," Jared replies, smiling in thanks at Genevieve when she passes a sandwich to him. "I didn't really look at my phone until this morning."

"Oh?" Genevieve arches an eyebrow, lips stretching up into a smirk. "Jensen's in town. And today happens to be Valentine's Day. What a coincidence."

"He's here for work," Jared replies. "It's a last minute thing."

It's a conversation they've had more than once. Jared tries not to read too much into the things Jensen does and says and Genevieve thinks he's an idiot. Jensen means a lot to him, he can't deny that, and he knows Jensen feels the same way about him, but it's complicated, trying to maintain a relationship that's mostly rooted in phone calls and face-time. 

"So you guys don't have any special plans for today?" Genevieve prods.

Jared feels his face heat up a little. "Maybe we do," he hedges. "I'm just saying he didn't come into town specifically for me. It just happened to work out that way."

"I wish I had someone to do something with," Matt says mournfully, taking a bite of his sandwich. "You're lucky."

"Yeah," Genevieve says. "I'm just gonna spend the night at home, grading assignments. Why the hell did I think I should get a Phd and stay at university instead of getting a nice 9 to 5 job?"

"Because you love researching and teaching," Jared says. 

"Do I?" Genevieve muses, making a face. 

Jared grins. "Yes. And we both know you'll only work for a couple of hours tonight before you give your neighbor a booty call."

"You know me so well," Genevieve says and Matt sighs dramatically.

"I don't even have a hot neighbor. My life sucks."

"Yes, poor you," Jared agrees with a pout. A knock at the door makes him sober up and he wipes his mouth with a paper napkin before clearing his throat. "Come in."

The door opens and Jeff sticks his head in before he steps in. "Ah, my two favorite Phd students and my favorite student who still hasn't graduated."

Matt touches his heart and grins. "What can I say? I'm just not ready to leave and never take one of your classes again, prof," he says, and Jeff shakes his head at him.

"Sorry for interrupting lunch," he says. "Jared, do you have a minute for me later? Something came up and I won't be able to teach my Intro to American Lit lecture next week. I was wondering if maybe you could take over?" 

"Sure," Jared agrees easily. He attended Jeff's intro class as a freshman himself and then T.A.'d for Jeff for several semesters, so he basically knows the material by heart. 

"Great," Jeff says. "Can we meet up after your last class and discuss the details? We can go over my notes. I know you have plans with Jensen, so I won't keep you long, promise."

"You know about their plans?" Genevieve perks up. 

Jeff looks at her quizzically. "Jensen _is_ my best friend," he says slowly—as if any of them could forget. 

Jeff's the one who set Jared up with Jensen a few months ago, when Jensen started taking regular trips to Austin where his company was thinking about setting up a satellite office. His friends have been teasing Jared about his Phd advisor having to arrange dates for him ever since.

"Yeah, but I heard he _totally_ flew last minute just for work and it's just a coincidence that today is Valentine's Day," Genevieve says with a smirk. "Surely he can't have anything special planned if he didn't even know he was going to be in town. It's just a coincidence, you know?"

"Oh, definitely," Jeff snorts, rolling his eyes. And then he gives Jared a look that clearly says he thinks Jared is an idiot.

"Shut up. All of you," Jared mutters.

Jeff grins. "By the way, please tell Jensen that I expect him to tear himself away from you and come have a drink with his best friend at least once while he's in town," he says and then adds, "You're invited too, because let's face it, I might actually have a chance to see him then." 

"Will do," Jared says sheepishly. "But seriously, guys. He's here for work; he's gonna be in meetings all day. He's probably just taking me somewhere for dinner, which we would have done anyway even if it wasn't Valentine's Day."

Jeff's grin turns a little smug, like he knows something Jared doesn't. 

Jared wonders if other people have to put up with that kind of stuff from their advisors.

*

Jared bites his lip, looking down at the harmless-looking little cardboard box on his bed. 

He has an outfit picked out for the night, a nice pair of jeans and the cashmere sweater Jensen got him for Christmas, but it's the other thing he's nervous about.

A few weeks ago they'd been lying in bed together when Jared had gotten a slew of drunk and very explicit texts from his friend Chad, who was at a strip club with some buddies. He and Jensen had been a bit tipsy too and Jared doesn't even remember what had prompted Jensen to say it, but he has a very clear recollection of Jensen telling him he'd look "fucking hot" in a pair of panties. 

The idea stuck with Jared and he'd mentioned it to Genevieve, who had promptly googled it and sent him a link to an online store that sold lingerie for men. Jared hadn't been sure about the whole thing, but the models on the site actually made it look good and Jensen had sounded so damn into the idea. So Jared ended up picking a powder pink pair of santiny panties with a lace trimming and small black bow at the front and a matching pair of stockings. They'd looked the least daunting, almost sweet rather than kinky. 

The thought of putting them on now still makes him squirm with embarrassment. Since he didn't know Jensen was going to be around for Valentine's Day, he'd figured he had a couple more weeks to talk himself into actually wearing them. There's no time to psych himself up now though. Jared thinks that might actually be good, because at least now he can't overthink this whole thing and wuss out.

And if Jared is honest, the idea excites him a little, too, as much as it mortifies him.

"It's for Jensen," he reminds himself as he fishes the underwear out of the box and starts getting ready.

The panties are surprisingly comfortable, sitting nicely against his skin. They don't dig into the flesh, like he expected when they arrived, because they look so damn tiny. And the material feels nice, all silky smooth and soft, so much more luxurious than his usual boxers or briefs.

The stockings are another thing. The fabric is so delicate, Jared is worried he's going to rip it, and it feels weird to pull them up all the way mid-thigh. 

He finishes getting dressed, but then ends up taking the stockings off because they feel weird with shoes on, and he stuffs them in his backpack for later.

*

"I'm totally underdressed," Jared says with a frown when he opens the door. Jensen is wearing a charcoal suit, with a tie and everything, and Jared feels like a slob next to him.

Jensen laughs and leans in, giving Jared a quick kiss. "You look amazing, baby," he reassures him. "I just came straight from work. Things ran way later than I anticipated and I didn't have time to change."

"Oh? Everything okay, I hope?" Jared asks, stepping aside to let Jensen into his apartment while he grabs his things.

"There was a hiccup with the new office space, but it's all worked out now," Jensen says. 

"That's good," Jared says as he puts on his jacket.

"Yeah, it is," Jensen agrees. "And now that that's handled, I'm all yours for the rest of the day."

"Sweet." Jared grins and then a hand through his hair. "Am I really dressed okay? You're not taking me anywhere fancy, right?"

"You're dressed just right," Jensen tells him and steps close in front of Jared, adds in a murmur, "You're perfect."

He kisses Jared again, this time longer than the first kiss, and then draws back with a small smile. "Ready to head out, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Jared says. "Where are we going?"

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise," Jensen replies.

*

Jensen parks his rental car in the underground car park of a building not twenty minutes later, and Jared gives him a confused look. There'd been no signs anywhere to indicate this place was anything but an apartment building and Jared has no idea where the hell Jensen is taking him. It's a bit too early for dinner, so he thought Jensen would maybe take him to go see a movie first or maybe some gallery, because he knows Jensen is into art.

"Where are we?" he asks.

Jensen gives him a secretive grin and gets out of the car silently. Jared frowns at his back but follows.

"Do I need my stuff or can I leave it in the car?" he asks. 

"Leave it," Jensen says, and locks the car once they've both shut the doors. "Come on." 

He waves Jared over and then slides his hand into Jared's as he leads them towards an elevator.

"You _do_ know this is a little weird, right?" Jared asks as the doors slide shut and Jensen presses one of the buttons. "There isn't some weird, illegal underground fighting ring in this building, right? Or a drug dealer? A speakeasy?"

Jensen laughs softly. "No, no, and no," he says and gives Jared's hand a squeeze.

"You better not have brought me here to murder me," Jared warns.

Jensen gives him a small smile. "Last thing I would want, sweetheart," he murmurs. 

The elevator doors finally ding open and there's a short hallway with a door at the end. "Come on," Jensen says and pulls his keys out of his slacks. 

"Jensen?" 

Jensen just grins at him and lets go of Jared's hands as he unlocks the door. He holds it open with a flourish and waves Jared inside.

There's a hallway that's barely more than a couple of feet long before it opens up into a wide open space, floor to ceiling windows on one side and an exposed brick wall on the other. There's an open kitchen on the left and several doors leading to other rooms. And the entire place is completely empty.

"What is this?" Jared asks, his heart beating in his chest.

"My new apartment," Jensen says from behind him, his voice soft. "You like it?"

"Your apartment," Jared repeats and turns around to face Jensen, hope blooming in his chest. "Does that mean you'll be in Austin more often?"

Jensen closes the short distance between them with two steps and tips his head back a little as he smiles up at Jared, winding his arms around Jared's waist. "It means I'm moving here permanently," he says. "I'll be in charge of our new office here in Austin."

"Are you serious?" Jared asks. If Jensen wouldn't make fun of him for it, Jared would probably pinch himself to make sure isn't just a dream. 

"I know the company inside out, I'm already overseeing things being set up here, so I was the best candidate for the job," Jensen says and cups Jared's neck with one hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "And two of my favorite people live here, so it made sense on a personal level as well."

Jared ducks his head, biting his lip as he grins. "Am I one of those people?"

"Nah, Jeff's one and the other is the concierge at the hotel I always stay," Jensen says. "Man, I adore that guy." 

"He's twice your age."

"Guess we both like older men, huh?" Jensen teases, and Jared snorts.

"Yeah, you're ancient," he mocks, his grin getting bigger. "You're moving here."

"I am."

"How long have you known?" Jared asks, still unable to wrap his head around the fact that Jensen is going to be here permanently from now on. They've never _really_ talked about if their relationship had a real future and Jared has been dreading that a day would come where either of them would end things because they didn't want to be in a long-distance relationship with no end in sight anymore.

"It's been in the making for a bit now, but I only finalized everything about a month ago. I was actually looking for apartments last time I was in town," Jensen says with a cheeky little smile. "I didn't wanna tell you until I was sure it would all work out, and once I was I figured I might as well wait until Valentine's Day. It kinda seemed like the perfect surprise." 

"Jensen," Jared murmurs and leans down, kissing Jensen. 

Jensen hums against his mouth, parting his lips under Jared's, and kisses him. It's slow and insistent, the kind of kiss that makes Jared's chest feel tight with emotions, makes him ache. When they break apart, they're both a little flushed.

"Wanna see the rest of the apartment?" Jensen asks. "Not to make any assumptions, but I'm kinda hoping you'll be spending a lot of time here with me." 

"Yeah," Jared says. "Show me the place."

Jensen steals another kiss and then nudges Jared further into the apartment. "Kitchen, living-room," he says unnecessarily and then waves his hand at the open space in front of the kitchen island that separates the kitchen area from the rest of the room. "I think I'll put a dining area over here."

"It's a gorgeous place," Jared says, looking around. "Very industrial with the exposed brick and open space."

"You've been watching house hunting shows or something?"

Jared chuckles. "Those are the best shows to watch after a long day. You can just sit back and not have to think," he defends himself sheepishly. 

"Well, then, since you're apparently an expert, maybe you should help buy my new furniture and set this place up," Jensen suggests. 

"Have you seen my place? I might watch those shows, but sadly I don't think it's turned me into an interior designer." 

Jensen laughs. "Fair enough," he concedes. "Come on, let me show you the rest."

He puts his hand on Jared's back and gives him a little push towards the first door on the left. Since the rooms are all empty, there's nothing much to see yet—there's a guest bathroom, a spare room that'll be a guest room, and a smaller room that Jensen plans to use as an office, and the final room Jensen shows him is the master bedroom and the ensuite. 

"The most important room," Jensen says gravely and then winks at Jared. 

"You're so smooth," Jared sighs sarcastically. 

"You never stood a chance," Jensen says with a nod.

Jared just hums in reply, grinning, but Jensen is absolutely right, he never did. Jared was gone for him the moment they met.

Judging by the pleased look on Jensen's face, he's fully aware of that, too. 

"So, what do you think, sweetheart?" he asks after a short pause. "You like the place?"

"God yes," Jared says. "It's amazing. But then again, I live in a crappy studio apartment, so I'm probably easily impressed."

"Well, lucky me," Jensen says. "And talking about impressing you, I got you something."

"You did?"

"It's just some chocolate," Jensen warns and holds up a finger, indicating for Jared to wait as he leaves the room. Jared has no idea where he hid it, but he comes back after a few moments with a box of chocolates with a red bow wrapped around it. The packaging looks nice enough that Jared can guess it's not the cheap kind and he grins as he takes it.

"Thank you, Jensen," he says.

"It's not much. I wasn't sure if you wanted to do Valentine's Day, so I didn't want to go make a big deal out of it," Jensen explains, as if he didn't just surprise Jared with his moving plans. And technically that might not be a _present_ , but Jared is going to tell everyone about the Valentine's Day his boyfriend surprised him by moving to Austin for him for the rest of his life and he doubts any Valentine's Day is ever going to be able to compete with this one. 

"But I figured I couldn't go wrong with candy for you," Jensen adds.

"You can't. This is great, Jen," Jared says, and it doesn't feel like enough to express how he feels right now, but it's all he can come up with. He pushes the bow off the box so can pry the lid off and pops one of the chocolates into his mouth, making a happy noise as he chews.

"Man, this is _good_ ," he mumbles around the treat, and Jensen grins.

"Don't eat all of them now. I made dinner reservations for us, too," he says. 

Jared swallows as he puts the lid back onto the box and sets it down on the windowsill behind him. "I, uh, actually got something for you, too," he admits hesitantly. 

He shifts on his feet. He'd almost forgotten about the underwear since leaving his apartment, but now he's acutely aware of it again, the way it feels against his skin.

"Yeah?" Jensen asks. "What did you get me?"

"It's for later," Jared tells him and then flushes, his cheeks growing hot. 

"Jared?" Jensen's voice is all low and gravely. "You can't say that and _blush_ like that and then not tell me. I'm going to drive myself crazy thinking about what that could mean." 

Jared licks his lips, nerves making his stomach flutter, and he wishes he could stop blushing. He's usually pretty damn comfortable when it comes to sex and Jensen has already told him he'd like to see him in panties, but this is making him squirm.

"So, uh, it's fine if you don't actually like it. It's just… well, you said…" he trails off, taking in a breath before he pushes the hem of his sweater up and tugs his jeans down a little, revealing a good inch of the lacy trimming of the underwear. 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Jensen mutters. 

"Remember that night when Chad was at some strip club?" Jared asks, chewing on the edge of his lower lip.

"Yeah, of course... I didn't think you'd actually do that for me," Jensen says, and reaches out. He nudges his fingers right next to Jared's, gently rubbing over the fabric, and Jared's breath hitches. Jensen's fingers are warm and the lace feels a little scratchy as it drags against his skin.

"So, you like it?" he asks softly.

Jensen huffs humorously. "Sweetheart, are you kidding me? You have _no idea_ how much I like this. Right now I kinda wish I hadn't made plans for us for dinner now."

"We don't have to go out," Jared suggests.

Jensen moves closer, and when Jared lifts his arms to wrap them around Jensen's neck, his shirt falling back into place, Jensen slips his own arms around Jared's waist. 

"You deserve to be treated to a nice date on Valentine's Day," he says and tugs Jared a little closer against him, until their bodies are flush together. "And maybe I like the idea of taking you out somewhere public, knowing what you're wearing under your clothes for me." 

"That's kinda kinky, Mr. Ackles," Jared teases.

"Says the guy wearing panties," Jensen replies.

Jared grins. "I got a matching pair of stockings, too," he confesses and when Jensen's gaze drops down to his legs, he adds, "I'm not wearing them. They felt weird with my shoes on. But I've got them with me, for later, if you wanna."

"Hell yes, I wanna," Jensen says.

*

As part of some Valentine's special, they get a free glass of champagne at the little Italian restaurant Jensen takes them to. It's nice and cozy, but to Jared's relief not too fancy.

Jared takes all of two sips from his glass before he gently nudges it aside when their waiter leaves after taking their orders. 

"Would it be bad if I got a beer instead?" he asks, leaning over the table a little.

Jensen shakes his head at him. "Should have just taken you to a pub and bought you chicken wings and fries," he mocks.

Jared gives him a toothy grin. "It's okay, you'll get it right next time," he says and then ducks his head a little. "You know, this is honestly the nicest Valentine's Day date I've ever been on."

"It's just dinner and chocolate," Jensen replies, giving him a warm, sweet smile. 

"Yeah, well. I guess it's kinda sad then if I admit that it's the nicest date I've ever been on, period," he says.

"That just means I've been a lousy boyfriend," Jensen says, making a face at Jared.

Jared laughs and shakes his head a little. "To be fair, we usually don't leave your hotel room when you're here."

"Well, as nice as that's been, I'm really looking forward to having more time to do other stuff together as well," Jensen admits and takes a sip of his champagne. "Long-distance relationships kinda suck." 

Jared nods in agreement. "You have a moving date yet?" 

"I'm aiming for three weeks from now. I need to wrap a few things up back home in Dallas, pack up my things and get everything shipped here. It should give me a little over a week to settle in here before we open up the new office."

"I can't believe you're really gonna move here," Jared says, smiling at Jensen, his chest feeling all tight with happiness just thinking about it. 

Jensen smiles at him across the table, a thoughtful look passing over his face. "You know, when Jeff first mentioned you and said he wanted me to meet you because he thought we'd hit it off, I was really hesitant about the whole thing," he confesses. "I don't think I ever told you, but I finally gave in just to shut up him. I thought I'd meet you once and that'd be it. Starting something with someone who lived in a different city just seemed like too much of a hassle. And to be honest, I _really_ didn't want to date one of Jeff's students."

"Tell me about it," Jared says with a snort. "He's cool and I guess we're friends, but he's still my PhD advisor. And he was setting me up on a date."

"I'm glad he did," Jensen says and then grins. "Don't ever tell him I said that though. He's already so damn smug about this."

"Funny how he was absolutely right about us, huh?" 

"Yeah. I don't think even he knew how right he was though," Jensen says. "I knew there was something special before our first date was even over. And I couldn't stop thinking about you afterwards."

Jared licks his lips, feeling almost giddy with happiness in that moment. He's known that he's in love with Jensen for a while now, but he's been trying to push those feelings down, keep them at bay, and now that he doesn't have to anymore it's almost overwhelming how much he actually likes Jensen. "Me neither," he admits and smiles widely. "I feel like this moment requires a toast or something."

He looks at his mostly untouched glass of champagne and pulls a face.

"We can wait until you have a beer," Jensen says with a small laugh. 

*

Jensen is kissing him the moment the door to his hotel room falls shut behind them. They shuffle their way to the bed and Jared drops his backpack somewhere along the way so he can wraps his arms around Jensen.

They tumble onto the bed together, Jared letting out a soft grunt as Jensen lands on top of him.

"You okay?" Jensen mumbles, ducking down to suck kisses along Jared's jaw.

"Yeah," Jared replies breathlessly and tilts his head to the side, moaning when Jensen trails kisses down the column of his throat while his hands slip underneath Jared's sweater. His fingers are warm, and his touch gentle as he smooths his hands up Jared's side, rucking his clothing up. 

"Baby," Jensen murmurs, and his hand skips a little higher on Jared's right side. He palms Jared's chest and then runs his thumb over Jared's nipple, and Jared arches up with a needy gasp.

Jensen repeats the motion and then pinches Jared's nipple between his thumb and forefinger, the touch going straight to Jared's cock, sparks of pleasure igniting inside of him.

"Oh god," he hisses.

"So damn responsive," Jensen says quietly, pressing kisses to the hinge of Jared's jaw as he keeps playing with his nipple, making Jared squirm and moan underneath him.

"Jensen. Please," Jared says breathlessly and he's not even sure what he's asking for. Jensen always does that to him, drives him absolutely insane with want and arousal.

Jensen chuckles against his skin, then leans up to kiss Jared before pulling back. 

"Shirt off," he says and sits back on his haunches, straddling Jared. He starts taking off his own clothes, tossing his suit jacket aside before roughly tugging the buttons of his dress shirt free.

With Jensen's weight pinning his legs down, Jared can barely move and he wiggles out of his sweater and t-shirt awkwardly, Jensen tugging him free the rest of the way when he gets a little stuck. Both bare chested now, Jensen pins Jared back down into the mattress by the shoulders, grinning. He shifts on top of him, scooting higher until their crotches are aligned, and Jared almost whimpers. He's so damn hard already and the friction against his cock, the feeling of Jensen's equally hard dick pressing against his, feels amazing.

"Jensen," he prompts, tugging him down as best as he can until Jensen leans in and their mouths crash together in a hard kiss. His hands slip down Jared's body, halting at the waistband of his jeans. 

Jared feels Jensen trace his fingers along the top of them, knows there's probably a bit of the panties peeking out. His stomach fills with heat and he arches up into Jensen's soft touch. 

Jensen pushes up and gives him a small grin. "Let's take these off, huh?" he asks, just as his fingers work open Jared's pants. 

"Yeah," Jared agrees, and he lifts his hips without prompting to let Jensen pull his jeans down, exposing the powder pink underwear underneath.

"My god, Jared," Jensen murmurs. 

It's exhilarating and nerve-wracking, having Jensen see him like this. Jared barely even looked at himself when he put the panties on; he just made sure they fit and covered everything, but he didn't take the time to really look at himself, to wonder what Jensen would see when he saw him like this. Judging by the look on Jensen's face, it's a damn good sight though.

Jared looks down at himself. The silky panties are stretched over the heavy outline of his dick, barely enough fabric to contain his cock, and there's a wet spot forming where the head is pressed against the underwear. It should look obscene, and it _does_ , but the soft pink color and the delicate lace look almost _sweet_ , contrasted against his tan skin. 

Jared swallows thickly and when Jensen frames his hips with his hands, he jumps a little.

"You're nervous?" Jensen asks.

"A little," Jared confesses and then pushes himself up on his elbows, as something occurs to him. "Wait. The stockings."

Jensen's mouth parts in a little _o_ , his eyes going darker.

"If you want me to wear them," Jared tags on hesitantly. "I wasn't sure if they'd be too much, but they had all these matching sets and it looked really good on the models."

"No. Not too much at all," Jensen shakes his head. "I want to see you wear them."

Jared makes a move to get off the bed, but Jensen presses him back down.

"Let me," he says. "Where are they?"

"In my backpack," Jared says. "Should be right at the top."

Jensen nods and slips off the bed. He starts undoing his own pants, pulling them down before he heads across the room. Jared watches him, his throat dry and his heart pounding. 

Sometimes, he still can't believe this is all really happening. That his brain hasn't made Jensen up, hasn't made up their whole whirlwind of a relationship. In moments like this, watching Jensen saunter across the room in tight black boxer-briefs, looking like some guy straight out of a movie, it still feels too good to be true. 

Jensen is back on the bed quickly, the stockings that Jared stuffed into his backpack held almost delicately in one hand. Jared sits up and reaches for them, but Jensen grins and gives a small shake of his head.

"Give me your foot, sweetheart," he says and untangles the stockings. He folds the material up, and Jared bites his lip as he lifts one leg.

"I can…" he starts, but Jensen shushes him and slides the stocking onto his foot. He pulls the material up Jared's leg slowly, almost reverently. 

"You shaved," he murmurs, picking up the second stocking.

"Uh, yeah," Jared says. "I figured it'd look ridiculous if I didn't… even more ridiculous, that is."

"Not ridiculous at all. It looks amazing," Jensen argues and finishes sliding the second stocking into place. He slides one finger under the lacy part at the top, rubs the material between his thumb and forefinger and then gives it a little tug before smoothing it out against Jared's skin. There's a small black bow on each stocking, matching the panties, and Jensen pulls the fabric into place until they're perfectly in the middle of Jared's thighs. He looks up at Jared then. " _You_ look amazing."

"Yeah?" Jared asks.

Jensen licks his lips and curves both hands around Jared's thighs, putting them just over the stockings. "Oh yeah. Goddamn sexy."

Jared blushes and ducks his head, but Jensen leans in and kisses him, forcing him to tip his face up again. The kiss is deep, but slow, and Jared sighs when Jensen gently eases him back down onto the mattress.

His hands slide up to Jared's hips, holding him as starts grinding down against him. Jared gasps and spreads his legs wider, allowing Jensen to settle more firmly between them.

"Baby," Jensen murmurs and worms his hand between their bodies. He palms Jared's dick, his palm broad and warm, and gives him a gentle squeeze.

Jared arches his hips up, shoulders pressed into the pillows. "Hmm, more." 

"Yeah?" Jensen asks with a little smirk and rubs Jared's slowly, dragging the silky material over his cock. "Feels good?"

"Y—yeah." 

"I can't believe you're wearing these for me. You have no idea how fucking good you look right now," Jensen's voice is all smooth and gravelly and Jared bites back a whimper. Jensen gives his cock another squeeze and then slides his hand lower, trailing them down past Jared's balls.

"Jesus," Jared mutters. "Please. _Please_ fuck me."

"Let me enjoy this," Jensen teases, but his tone sounds a little rough already, like he does when he's turned on. 

Jared blinks, feeling flushed and hot with arousal, and all that comes out of him is a broken moan when Jensen rubs one finger right over his taint.

And then Jensen's hand is gone. Jared whimpers quietly before he can help himself, wanting Jensen's hands back on him. Jensen touches his waist, slides his fingers down to the jut of Jared's hipbone. He rubs over the lacy top of the panties again, like he did before, and then he leans down and Jared's breath catches.

"Jensen," he moans helplessly, just as Jensen kisses his dick through the panties. " _Christ."_

Jensen hums, the sound vibrating against Jared and making him squirm, and Jensen places more open-mouthed kisses against the outline of his cock. The touch is soft, teasing, and the feel Jensen's warm, damp breath makes Jared shudder. It feels good, but light years away from enough.

He almost sobs in relief when Jensen's lips find the head of his cock where it's almost popping out of the panties, and he opens his mouth around it and suckles on it. 

"Fuck," Jared curses and his hands fly down to Jensen's head, fingers twisting in too short strands of hair. He stares down at Jensen's head, face pressed against his panties, and heat flares low in Jared's stomach.

"So pretty," Jensen murmurs. He raises his head a little, drops a kiss low on Jared's belly as he hooks his fingers under the waistband of the underwear. "Lift your hips for me, sweetheart." 

Jared does and Jensen tugs the panties down, just enough so that Jared's cock springs free. Jensen guides his hips back down then, presses them into the mattress, and looks up at Jared with a little grin. The one that says, _I'm in charge and I'm going to blow your mind_. 

Jared tries to rock his hips up anyway, impatient with arousal, but Jensen's hands keep him immobile. The elastic of the underwear is sitting just under Jared's balls, digging into his skin a little, and he looks absolutely indecent with the panties pulled down like that, his hard and flushed cock curved against his belly. He looks so dirty and wanton and the almost embarrassing filthiness of it all right now just makes him feel hotter. 

And Jared knows Jensen can see it written all over his face, can tell by the twist of his lips and the smirk in his eyes.

Jensen licks his lips, too slowly not to be deliberate, and then ducks his head down as he lets go of Jared with one hand to curl it around Jared's the base of Jared's cock. He wraps his mouth around the head and Jared tosses his head back with a small cry, the wet heat making pleasure shoot up his spine. 

Jensen takes it slow, lets Jared slide into his mouth and then almost all the way out again, setting a smooth rhythm while he works what he can't swallow with his hand. 

"P—please. More," Jared stutters, when he feels the head of his cock hit the back of Jensen's throat, but he doesn't let him slide in deeper, doesn't speed up. Moaning, Jared tries to spread his legs wider, plant his feet on the mattress even though Jensen still has him pinned with one hand and he can't arch up the way he wants to. 

Jensen squeezes his hips and then pulls of him with a wet pop.

"Careful," Jensen says. "You'll rip the panties, sweetheart."

"Uh," Jared just manages, and Jensen laughs softly.

"Let's take them off before you ruin them, huh?" he suggests and sits back to tug them down Jared's legs. Once off, he curls his hands around Jared's thighs and nudges them farther apart, spreading Jared out before leaning down to take him into his mouth again. 

Jared garbles something that sounds distinctly like Jensen's name, arching his hips up a little now that he can. Jensen lets him, allows Jared to shallowly thrust into his willing mouth once, then twice, before he pushes him back down into the mattress.

Jared whines, but then Jensen sucks him down deep. He slides a finger through the mess of spit Jared knows must have gathered at the base of cock and then nudges it back behind his balls. 

"God yes. Baby, please," Jared slurs when Jensen slips his finger farther back.

Jensen circles his rim, humming around him, and then presses into Jared. There's just enough spit for it not to be completely dry, but Jared's muscles clamp around the finger for a moment anyway, before he relaxes with a long moan.

Jensen works his finger in and out at the same time pace as he bobs his head, rubbing against Jared's prostate insistently, and it's too good, too much. Jared's already far enough gone that the stimulation is enough to send him over the edge after just a minute or two. He feels the pleasure built low in his belly and he cries out Jensen's name as the orgasm crashes over him and he spills into Jensen's mouth.

Jensen swallows, working him through it until Jared feels himself go boneless.

"Jesus," he gurgles, small tremors racing through him. 

Jensen pulls off him and Jared watches him lick his lips, catching a drop of come with his tongue. He sends Jared a pleased smirk and then twists his finger inside of Jared. 

Jared whines, muscles locking up, the small surge of pleasure too damn soon, and yet he wants to protest when Jensen pulls out. 

"Fuck, baby," Jensen says, his voice all rough and throaty. 

He shuffles up the bed, leaning over Jared as he reaches for the nightstand, grabbing the lube and condoms from the drawer.

He quirks an eyebrow at Jared as he drops the items onto the mattress, ducking down to kiss Jared softly. "You wanna?" he double checks.

Jared nods, angling his face up to catch Jensen's mouth in another kiss. Jensen leans into it, cupping Jared's cheek with one hand and sighing against his lips. The kiss is slow and long and Jensen sinks down on top of him, the heavy, hard line of his cock pressing against Jared's belly. He grinds down against Jared as they continue kissing, small rolls of his hips that seem almost lazy, and Jared doesn't understand how Jensen can be so in control of himself when he feels himself already getting revved up again.

Jensen is the one who finally breaks the kiss, pulling back and looking down at Jared with dark eyes, his cheeks flushed and his lips pink and puffy. He runs his thumb over Jared's mouth.

"The things you do to me," he says in a murmur, and the fondness in his voice makes Jared's heart skip a beat.

"All good things, I hope," he says with a small smile. Jensen ducks down, kisses him quickly but firmly.

"The best," he assures, and then pushes back, propping himself up with one elbow on the pillow next to Jared's head. He grabs bottle of lube with his free hand and pops the cap open with his thumb.

He squeezes some out, dripping some onto the pillow, and Jared laughs as Jensen gathers what he can on his fingers with one just hand.

"You're making a fucking mess," he says. 

"I'll leave a big tip for room service tomorrow," Jensen says, sounding sorry.

"Oh my god," Jared groans when he remembers that someone else will see this. Jensen chuckles and kisses him, shutting up any further complaints.

He shifts on top of Jared, making room as he reaches down between Jared's legs. The lube hasn't warmed up much yet, and Jared jumps a little as Jensen slips cold, wet fingers between his cheeks. 

Jensen circles his rim with two fingers, sending little jolts through Jared that make him squirm, and then dips in with one finger, just up to the first knuckle. Jared hums against Jensen's mouth, angling his hips down in an attempt to get Jensen deeper inside of him. 

Jensen teases the tip of his finger in and out a few times. He bites at Jared's bottom lip, the sting making Jared's body go taunt as a flash of heat goes through him, and Jensen swipes his tongue over the same spot before he draws back. Holding Jared's gaze, he pulls his finger out and then presses back in with two. He sinks them into Jared until they're buried deep, not stopping once, and Jared groans, grabbing Jensen's shoulders and digging his fingers into the flesh. The sudden stretch burns a little and Jared moans at the feeling. His cock is already starting to fill again, the stimulation so soon after his first orgasm almost too much.

"Okay?" Jensen asks quietly. He lowers his head and nuzzles Jared's jaw, placing soft kisses along the skin.

Jared rocks down onto Jensen's fingers in reply, nodding his head. "I'm good," he says, his voice all breathless and needy. "Give me another." 

Jensen nips at his jaw and works his fingers in and out, taking his time and stretching him before he finally adds a third. Jared bites his bottom lip when Jensen pushes on and lets his legs fall open a little wider. Jensen is rocking his hips against him ever so slightly, his breathing labored, and Jared is already so worked up again he can't imagine how bad it must be for Jensen.

He's patient with Jared though, working him open until he's sliding in and out easily.

"You feel so good," Jensen murmurs, twisting his fingers and rubbing against Jared's prostate, drawing a series of gasps and moans from Jared. "Can't wait to be inside of you, baby."

"Do it," Jared pants and hooks one leg a little higher, feels the fabric of the stockings slipping down a little. He arches against Jensen. " _Please_."

Jensen's fingers stop moving inside of him and then pulls them out slowly. "Okay. Okay, baby," he murmurs, kissing the hinge of Jared's jaw. His hands settle on Jared's hip, one slippery with lube as his lips brush against Jared's ear. "Want you to ride me, Jared. _God_ , I wanna see you straddle me with those pretty stockings on and fuck yourself on my dick."

Jared takes a shuddering breath, the words making heat flash through him. "Fuck yes," he agrees, and Jensen's hands tighten on his hips before he rolls them over. It's not exactly smooth, both of them too damn tall to pull it off gracefully, but Jensen manages to get settled on his back with Jared on top of him. 

Jared blows strands of hair out of his face as he scoots back onto Jensen's thighs and grabs one of the condoms. Jensen's cock is flushed dark, the tip smeared with precome. Jared swipes his thumb over it and then sucks the sticky fluid off his finger, grinning at Jensen as he tastes the salty bitterness of him.

"Oh fuck. Are you trying to kill me, baby?" Jensen moans. He curves his hands around the back of Jared's thighs and gives him a tug, making him scoot a little higher, urging him on.

Jared laughs and pulls his thumb free with a pop. He rips the little foil packet open and, holding Jensen's cock steady with one hand, rolls the rubber down on him. He's barely got the thing on before Jensen is fumbling for the lube, and Jared takes it from him. 

He slicks Jensen up, and Jensen moans brokenly, hips rocking up as Jared gives him a few strokes. 

"Jared," he says in a strained voice, and Jared can hear the _keep this up and I'm coming_ in it loud and clear. He squeezes the base of Jensen's cock in warning, before letting go of him and sitting up on his knees to shuffle forward. He feels the stockings getting pulled down a little, fabric bunching up around his knees as he moves. 

He holds Jensen in position and one of Jensen's hands joins his. Jared lowers himself, shifts a little until he's aligned perfectly and Jensen's cock slides between his cheeks.

Jensen makes a soft noise, but he holds perfectly still. Jared feels the tip catch against his rim and he pushes himself down, feels the pressure build before Jensen starts sliding in. Jared pauses, gives himself a moment to adjust to the intrusion, the familiar stretch, before he sinks lower.

"Fuck. Jesus, sweetheart," Jensen grunts, sounding like the air has been punched out of him. He grabs the top of Jared's thighs, fingers digging in almost painfully.

Jared bites down on his bottom lip, his thighs trembling from holding himself up, and keeps working himself down until he's sitting on Jensen's lap, both of them breathing harshly. Jensen feels thick and hot and so fucking amazing inside of him, splitting him open. 

Having sex with Jensen still feels new; with it being a long-distance relationship they haven't seen each other often enough, done this often enough for Jared to be completely used to it. Every time they do this, there's still this little moment when Jensen slides into him and Jared remembers just how good it feels, the moment where his body needs a moment to adjust to the feel, the size of Jensen inside of him all over again. 

Putting one hand behind him on Jensen's thigh, Jared pushes himself up a little and sinks back down. His moan mingles with Jensen's deeper once, and Jared lifts up a little bit more on the next try, drives down faster. He finds a rhythm, an angle that makes pleasure spark inside of him as Jensen's cock keeps dragging against his prostate, riding Jensen slow and deep. 

Before long, Jensen starts thrusting, grinding up into him, his hands slipping up to Jared's hips and grasping him tightly.

"Jen. Jensen," Jared keens, fucking himself down onto Jensen. The first orgasm might have taken the edge off, but it doesn't take long before Jared's whole body is buzzing with pleasure and want all over again. And Jensen is rocking up into him hard and fast, breaking Jared's rhythm, hands pushing Jared down onto him desperately.

"Come here," he rasps, and then his slide further around Jared, his hold tightening as he pulls Jared down to him, arching up to meet Jared's mouth in a harsh kiss as Jared topples forward. Their teeth clink together. It's messy and needy, and it just makes Jared spin that much more out of control. He grabs Jensen's shoulders, tries his best to keep moving, to grind down on Jensen even though the angle isn't perfect. 

Jensen's hands grip and pull, helping guide him as he kisses the moans out of Jared's mouth while he ruts into him. 

Jensen bites his bottom lip and Jared draws back with a gasp just as he feels Jensen shudder under him.

"Jay. Fuck, Jay," Jensen grunts, the movement of his hips now sloppy and stuttered as he comes. Jared moans, tipping his head down as he keeps working himself on Jensen as best as he can.

"Come on," Jensen murmurs, and it's the strained, fucked-out tone of his voice more than anything that sends Jared over the edge a few moments later.

*

Jared loves sex, but sometimes—with the right person—he likes the aftermath even better. When he feels so utterly satisfied and content, body still buzzing and muscles aching, and he can curl around a warm body and just enjoy being close, soak in the intimacy of being with someone.

It's especially good with Jensen. 

Jensen will keep leaning in for slow, lazy kisses, keep touching Jared, like he can't quite get enough of him even when neither of them the energy for another round. He gives affection so freely, always making Jared feel safe and so damn _good_ when they're together.

Now that there's an end in sight, he thinks maybe this long-distance thing was a blessing in disguise. They'd had so many long conversations over the phone, where there was nothing to do but talk, and Jared opened up to Jensen in a way he never did with any of his ex-boyfriends. They shared so much with each other, connected so easily, they know so much about each other, about what the other needs and wants, and Jensen gives it to Jared so readily.

It's a while before Jensen drags himself out of bed that night to get a washcloth. The rush of orgasm has faded to a more quiet buzz. Jared smiles when Jensen places a final kiss onto his lips before slipping out from under the sheets he pulled over them when they started to cuddle. 

Watching Jensen pad across the room towards the bathroom, Jared stretches. He's a mess of drying come and lube and sweat and he feels the kind of sore that he knows he'll still feel tomorrow. He'll probably have a few smudged finger-shaped bruises where Jensen gripped him so tightly, too. Jared isn't sure he's ever felt this content in his life. 

When Jensen doesn't return within a few seconds, Jared stretches again, rolls his shoulders until they pop and then gets up to get a couple of bottles of water from the mini-fridge. He's still wearing the stockings, one now bunched up around his knee and having slipped off his foot a good inch, but Jared feels too lazy to stop and take them off.

On his way back to the bed, he gets the box of chocolates Jensen gave him from his backpack.

He settles back down on the bed, sitting smack in the middle, enjoying having so much space for once. He pulls the sheets back up over himself, but leaves one leg exposed because he's still feeling a little overheated from all the activity. 

Something clatters in the bathroom and Jared smiles to himself as he opens the box of chocolates. He picks a dark one with white chocolate swirls on top and pops it into his mouth, humming happy at the rich, sweet taste. 

He's eating his third chocolate when Jensen comes back, a washcloth in hand, and he raises his eyebrows, clearly amused, as he crosses the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Dessert," Jared says and gives him a cheeky, and no doubt chocolatey, grin.

"Didn't you already have dessert at the restaurant?" Jensen teases.

Jared shrugs, but puts the box down next to him. "That was ages ago. And I worked up an appetite since." 

He wriggles his eyebrows and Jensen laughs, kneeling down at the end of the mattress. Jared nudges him with his socked foot, and Jensen catches it. His hand is wet from the washcloth, and Jared feels the dampness seep through the thin fabric.

"You gonna keep these on?" Jensen asks.

Jared wiggles his toes and laughs when Jensen lifts his foot and presses a kiss to his ankle. "You want me to?" he teases.

"Can't say it's not a damn nice sight," Jensen admits and lobs the washcloth onto Jared's lap.

Jared grabs it and wipes down his belly, scrubbing it over the skin a few times to get the drying come off. "You liked your present then?" he asks with a little smirk.

"More than liked, sweetheart," Jensen says and tugs a the end of the stocking, reaching for the top at the same time to push it down. When the stocking comes off, he drops it aside and then crawls fully back onto the bed with Jared.

Jared tosses the washcloth onto the nightstand, figuring the rest can wait for tomorrow, and then sets the box of chocolates aside more carefully. Jensen slides back under the sheets with him and Jared wiggles around, scooting farther down the mattress and lying down, his head on the pillow next to Jensen and his still stockinged leg draped between Jensen's. 

"That was a pretty good first Valentine's Day together, huh?"

"It was," Jensen agrees and turns onto his side, their legs tangled. 

Jared smiles. "We'll get to do this all the time soon. Go on dates, spend the night together," he murmurs, but then amends, "I'll know you'll be busy with your job, but still."

"No, there'll definitely be dates. And a lot of nights spent together," Jensen says. He leans in and brushes their lips together in a short, sweet kiss. "I love you, Jay." 

It's not the first time Jensen has said it. It's the third, actually. The first time was the last time Jensen was in town, the words said quietly as Jared had been on the verge of falling asleep, and he hadn't been quite sure it hadn't been a dream the next day. The second had been just last week, at the end of a two hour long conversation over the phone in the middle of the night, and Jared had said it back that time, his heart racing so fast he thought it would jump straight out of his chest. 

Jared still feels a moment of disbelief now—the elated, excited kind of disbelief. Jensen loves him. Jensen is moving to Austin to be with him, to hopefully start building a life together. 

It fully hits Jared then that this is really happening. That he can stop worrying about how they're going to make their relationship work, _if_ it can work at all in the long run. That he can stop pretending this thing between them is still more casual than he knew it was deep down, just to protect himself from possible heartbreak. 

"Jensen," he says quietly, his voice thick because there's a lump in his throat now. 

Jensen tips his head up and brushes his lips over Jared's forehead, curling his hand around the back of Jared's neck to tug him closer against him. "I love you," he repeats.

"I love you, too," Jared replies, speaking the words into Jensen's collarbone, and kisses the skin there. 

"How the hell are we going to top this next year?" Jensen jokes. He runs his fingers through the ends of Jared's hair and Jared feels the small tugs as he works out knots.

Jared turns his head, presses his cheek against the spot he just kissed. "I'm good with just a nice night in together," he says. "I don't need anything else."

"No candy?"

"No, candy's good. Candy's great," Jared amends, tipping his head back to grin at Jensen, and Jensen laughs. 

"Don't worry, I'll keep you in candy," he says. "Whether it's Valentine's Day or not." 

"You might want to keep a shelf in the kitchen empty then, because I'll eat _a lot_ of candy if you let me."

Jensen touches Jared's cheek, trails his finger over where Jared knows a dimple must be showing. "That can be arranged," Jensen promises. "Might keep a drawer in my closet empty for some of your stuff as well."

"Yeah?" Jared asks, his heart pounding.

"Like you said, we'll probably spend a lot of nights together," Jensen says. "And I don't want you to feel like just a guest at my place."

"That's some pretty advanced relationship stuff."

"Well, I think this long-distance relationship taught me that being apart isn't really for us," Jensen says with a small smile. "I think we'll be much better at being one of those annoying couples that spend all their free time together." 

"I think you're right," Jared agrees, mirroring Jensen's smile before he leans in and kisses him.

Three weeks from now suddenly can't come fast enough, but Jared knows the time will pass quickly. He's going to be busy packing up some clothes to keep at Jensen's, getting a spare set of all the toiletries he needs, and maybe—just maybe—he'll buy that garter belt he saw on the website where he got the panties and stockings and was too embarrassed to order the first time around. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/whispered_story).


End file.
